controlfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Holly Nightmare/February 2019 Wiki Update
Now that we're nine days into March, it feels like a great day to do a wiki update for February! Some may call that illogical, but I would respond by saying logic and reason have no place here in the Oldest House. 2019 has finally begun (another memo I'm late on, I know), and with it comes the rapid approach of Control's final release date! Here's some news and updates about the wiki and the game from the past couple of months. The Release Date is Coming... Fans have been eagerly anticipating the approach of Control's release in 2019, but the official date has remained stubbornly elusive. As per tradition, Remedy has been very secretive when it comes to details about Control, and many consider us lucky to even know as much as we do. Whether you're holding out for the game's release or eagerly learning as much as you can about it beforehand, there's no denying that a release date is probably one of the most exciting and important announcements Remedy could make. Thankfully for fans, the Game Informer cover story on Control (see later paragraph) has finally shed some light on this elusive date. According to the April cover announcement, Control is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2019. For many fans, this is exciting news. I personally expected Control's release between October and December of 2019. Coupled with Remedy's recent financial statement (see later paragraph) confirming a focus on the latter half of 2019 for making financial ends meet, fans have come to the tentative conclusion that Control will be released between July 2 and September 23, 2019. Though we can't quite mark our calendars yet, we can definitely get excited for a summer release. Alan Wake's release date was announced three months before it came out; if that pattern continues, we may expect to see an exact release date in E3 2019. Lore As always, Remedy is very secretive about the lore of Control. The game world itself is inherently mysterious, and will likely be subject to intense interpretation even after its release. As such, trying to gauge what's "canon" beforehand can be very difficult, especially in lieu of Remedy's secrecy. The philosophy of "the unanswered mystery stays with us the longest" will likely be exercised once again in Control. I'm sincerely looking forward to seeing how everyone interprets Control's supernatural world. I have my own theories, many of which are based on Alan Wake, but it will all remain to be seen until the game is actually out. If the wiki is stagnant for a week or two after Control comes out, just know that it's because I'm glued to my TV screen playing this exciting game. Little by little we seem to be learning more about the world of Control, including the FBC, the Oldest House, and the Hiss. Jesse's history is also slowly coming together. There haven't been too many big revelations, but we have learned of many new abilities that Jesse has, including "Seizing" enemies and turning them to her side. These abilities will be unlocked on a skill tree, along with new variations for the Service Weapon. More Altered Items and Objects of Power have begun peeking out from behind the walls of the Oldest House, including a very mysterious and possibly very deadly telephone. We'll have to wait and see just how deep this rabbit hole goes. Remedy Financial Statement: New Games Every Year Remedy's financial statement for 2018 has shed some light on a lot of interesting new projects the studio is working on. Fans already know about the upcoming release of CrossFire HD and CrossFire 2, as well as the Alan Wake television series. According to the statement, there's a lot more in store for Remedy fans in coming years, in addition to Control. Fans have long known of the existence of a mysterious new game project Remedy has been working on for some time. Whether it's the Alan Wake sequel everyone dreams of, or something else entirely, we'll surely see in the wake (no pun intended) of Control's release - perhaps at E3 2020. Remedy is also working on a fourth game project with the Vanguard initiative, perhaps aiming at a smaller-scale multiplayer release. Perhaps most excitingly, Remedy has also stated a goal of releasing at least one game or game expansion every year: For many fans, this is pretty huge news. Remedy has always had a history of fantastic games, but they have unfortunately been separated by many years. After Max Payne 2, it took almost seven years for fans to see a new Remedy game in the form of Alan Wake. After Alan Wake's American Nightmare, it was a further four years until Quantum Break's release. This time span has reduced with Control, releasing a mere three years after Quantum Break, but with any luck, Remedy's new years' resolution will see us getting more fantastic games from them in the coming years. I personally hope we might see a new AAA release every two years. Game Informer Cover Story on Control (+ New Remedy Videos) Game Informer, America's largest video gaming maganize, has announced that it's doing a cover feature on Control for the month of April. As a result, in the month leading up to that issue, exclusive content about the game is being released on this site. Among the exclusive coverage has been an interview with Game Director Mikael Kasurinen and an in-depth look at all of Jesse Faden's abilities. Be sure to keep tabs on this, because new content is coming almost every day! If you're itching for other content in the meantime, Remedy has also released some new videos, including a Q&A session with Courtney Hope, and a tour of Remedy's headquarters presented by none other than Jesse Faden herself! The Hexagons These things. We don't know what they are. They have appeared everywhere lately, in trailers and streams and videos, unexplained and taunting us. What we do know is that they appear to be some kind of code, and they may contain some sort of secret about the game. But as of when I'm writing this, they remain unsolved. Some progress has been made, however, which you can follow at the Official Control Discord under #fbc-investigations. Are they some kind of hidden message? Dimensional coordinates? Some kind of hidden piece of lore, or an important date or number, hidden in cryptography? Nobody knows! What we do know is that Remedy won't give us an answer - the fans have to solve this one on our own. Luckily, there's lots of clever and intelligent people working on this, and hopefully we'll have an answer soon. Other Thoughts Remedy's story worlds are always incredibly deep. The layers and layers and metaphor in Max Payne, the supernatural mystery of Alan Wake, the complex and looping time travel of Quantum Break - it's what makes Remedy's games such masterpieces of narrative. Sam Lake is a genius. Control's world will be no less deep and complex, and there will be a lot to dive into, and I'm looking forward to it quite a bit. Like I said, I have lots of theories about Control and its world - theories that obviously can't be confirmed until we're there - but somehow, I already feel connected to the world of this game. I have lots of hunches, and I think Control will answer a lot of those questions. Fiction is a powerful thing, perhaps more powerful than reality. Alan Wake spoke directly to that. Control seems to take it one step further, pulling us beyond the ordinary, rational world we take for granted, and into dimensions of mystery and wonder. Is the chaos personified by the Hiss proof of the evil that lies beyond the boundaries of our reality, or is there something we're not seeing about it all? Could there perhaps be something more through the Thresholds? It's hard to say. One thing I can say for sure, though, is this: Control will be a trip, a rabbit hole well worth going down. Who knows what surprises there are to be found in the worlds that never were. Bad Joke of the Month *Q: "What does Jesse Faden like to watch on the Benicoff TV?" *A: "Rooney-tunes." That's all for this month's wiki update! Thanks to everyone for your support and enjoyment. I hope we can all have fun with Control together, and that it'll be a wonderful and unique experience for each of us. Love, Holly Category:Blog posts